


Tequila Sunrise

by pictureswithboxes



Series: Chaubrey Series [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: A teeny tiny fic to release me from my slumber, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: When she and Chloe signed the ownership papers to their house, Aubrey had the naive thought that they finally had a place to call their own. Somewhere that drunk idiots wouldn’t come stumbling into at four in the morning. Oh, how wrong she was.





	Tequila Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I've been awakened from my chaubrey slumber. Enjoy this teeny tiny fic that I wrote to shake off the cobwebs.

“Guess who’s drunk!”

It was four in the morning and Aubrey had been asleep right up until the moment her bedroom door had been thrown open. Aubrey hid her face in her pillow, she didn’t have to open her eyes to know that it was Beca. It was always Beca. Except when it was Amy. 

“I guess Beca.” Chloe mumbled sleepily from beside Aubrey. 

“You guess right.” Beca flopped directly between them, landing on Aubrey’s arm. 

Aubrey rolled over a little to give Beca some room and considered changing the locks. When she and Chloe signed the ownership papers to their house, Aubrey had the naive thought that they finally had a place to call their own. Somewhere that drunk idiots  _ wouldn’t  _ come stumbling into at four in the morning. Oh, how wrong she was. 

“What’s up, Beca?” Chloe asked, sounding almost as irritated as Aubrey felt as she sat up to look at her phone. “You didn’t drive here, did you?”

“I’m not stupid.” Beca grumbled, she turned her head so she was facing Aubrey. “Got an Uber.”

Aubrey could feel Beca’s breath on her ear, but chose not to move. If she didn’t move, a tired Chloe and a drunk Beca wouldn’t notice her. 

“Oh good.” Chloe sounded a little relieved. “Is there a reason you’re so drunk and far from your apartment?”

Beca was about to answer when she burped. Directly on Aubrey’s ear. 

Aubrey sat up quickly and glared at Beca. 

“I think a little something came up.” Beca grumbled, rolling onto her back and clutching her stomach. 

“I swear to god, Beca, if you puke in this bed, you’re buying us a new sheet set.” Aubrey said, wrinkling her nose when the smell of Beca’s burp caught up with her. Why did it smell vaguely of peppermint?

“Please, if anyone can get  _ puke  _ out of something, it’s  _ you _ .” Beca scoffed. At least she was still sarcastic when she was drunk.

“Just warn us if you have to, okay?” Chloe said gently as she laid back down. She was always sympathetic to drunk people. “Now what’s up?”

Beca rolled onto her side and started mumbling to Chloe, 

With a sigh, Aubrey fell back into bed and scooted as far away from Beca as she could. She’d get the details in the morning, either from a hungover Beca, or from Chloe. And honestly, even though Beca was a great friend, albeit with skewed priorities, four in the morning was too early to risk getting vomited on just to hear a story she could just listen to later. She made extra sure to face away from Beca as well, Aubrey could smell everything that Beca had drank that night. 

Part of Aubrey wondered how Chloe could stand to be that close to Beca. She could smell the tequila on Beca’s breath, so Chloe definitely could as well. Chloe would definitely be reminded of the time she’d had too much tequila at her twenty-first birthday party and had to spend an entire weekend under the blankets.

* * *

Aubrey stood at the kitchen counter, watching as the timer on her phone counted down as she indulged Chloe in her favorite Sunday morning ritual. Waffles in the  _ Mickey Mouse  _ waffle maker. Chloe’s parents had given it to her for Christmas three years ago, and it had gotten use almost every Sunday from then on.

It was one of the few rituals that the two of them had that allowed Aubrey to control everything. Even Beca would admit that Aubrey was a master when it came to ‘waffle science’, as Chloe dubbed it. And she really did. She had everything perfectly timed out, all the batter measured to make the exact right amount of waffles, even the oven was heated to the perfect temperature to keep the finished waffles warm, without allowing them to get dry. 

The timer went off as Beca entered the kitchen.

She was looking... not good, but Aubrey had seen worse. 

“Does that need to be so loud?” Beca groaned, sitting at the kitchen island and resting her head on the cool countertop. 

“Well, it wouldn’t bother you if you didn’t show up at my house at four in the morning and take over my bed.” Aubrey replied, preparing the iron for another waffle. 

“If I weren’t so hungover, I’d fight you.” Beca said, her voice was muffled a little. 

Aubrey let out a small laugh. “Even if you weren’t hungover, you wouldn’t want to fight me. I’d destroy you.” She laughed again as she reset the timer. “You’re so tiny. And I’m very strong.”

Beca nodded. “Yeah, I know. I remember when you got hammered and had to show off how you could do one armed pushups.”

“Then you should know that I’m a force to be reckoned with.”

They were quiet for awhile, Aubrey concentrated on her cooking while Beca concentrated on finding some Advil and drinking copious amounts of water. It was a companionable silence, Aubrey was sure that Beca was absolutely thrilled that she wasn’t asking any questions. Nothing was worse for a hangover than being forced into a conversation. Except for feeling like absolute shit for the rest of the day, though. 

By the time the last waffle was made, Chloe had come out of the bedroom, looking particularly well rested for someone who’d been woken up at four in the morning. 

“You’re up after the drunk, Chloe.” Aubrey said with a teasing smile when Chloe wrapped her arms around her waist for a morning hug. “That’s gotta be a new record.”

Chloe just hummed and quickly pecked Aubrey’s lips before looking at the waffles. “I know we do this almost every week, but I’m really stoked for these waffles.” She moved to the fridge and pulled out the syrup and whipped cream. 

“I made enough for you too, Beca.” Aubrey said, moving out of Chloe’s way so she could get the plates.

“I am not in the mood for waffles, dude.” Beca replied. She hadn’t puked since college, and as someone with that same achievement, Aubrey could appreciate where Beca was coming from.

“Trust me, Beca.” Aubrey said. She started to clean up her mess. “Waffles are good for a hangover. Drink some orange juice and eat a plain waffle. You’ll feel better. Trust me.”

“Trust her.” Chloe said, putting a plate in front of Beca. “Her waffles are the tits. She’s the best at waffle science.” 

“I’ve had her waffles before.” Beca replied, she looked down at her plate, looking a little sick. “I really don’t wanna puke.”

“I don’t want you to either.” The last time Beca had puked had been in Aubrey’s shower. She honestly did not want to relive that night. “So please, eat the goddamn waffle. I’ve read on a bunch of sites that waffles help hangovers. And I’ve fed numerous waffles to Chloe when she was hungover.”

“They always help.” Chloe said as she poured herself and Aubrey a cup of coffee. 

They ate together at the counter, Beca sat while Aubrey and Chloe stood. It was a weird habit that Chloe had instilled in them, they rarely ever actually used their dining table. Aubrey could only think of one time, and that was when Chloe’s parents came to give them a housewarming present. 

“I need to use your bathroom.” Beca said suddenly before she hurried out of the room.

Aubrey scowled and took a sip of her coffee. “Did she tell you why she was at our house, drunk, at four in the morning?”

“She was out drinking with Amy.” Chloe shrugged, taking another bite of waffle. “Lost Amy, forgot her address. You were the first contact in her phone other than Amy and she had your address right there. The rest is history.”

“So it’s my fault that you had to deal with tequila breath in your face all night?” Aubrey laughed. 

“Yep.” Chloe pecked Aubrey’s lips quickly. 

Aubrey opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut off by the sound of Beca retching in their bathroom.

“I don’t think the waffles worked, babe.” Chloe said, scowling a little at the noises. 

“She better not be doing that in our shower again, I’m not cleaning that again.”

“Don’t worry.” Chloe put her hand on top of Aubrey’s and offered her a wide smile. “If it’s in the shower again, we’ll just burn the house down and start fresh.”

The noises from the bathroom continued. 

“She’s gonna die in there.”


End file.
